A battery pack is typically implemented by a plurality of battery cells that supply a voltage, and is used in various industrial fields such as mobile terminals, home appliances, and vehicles.
In some scenarios, a battery pack is mounted and used in an electric vehicle using driving force output from a driving motor. Such a battery pack may be configured by coupling a plurality of battery modules, where each of the plurality of battery modules includes at least one battery cell.